toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22
is the twenty-second episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on June 8, 2018. The episode was written by Takashi Aoshima, with storyboards by Naotaka Hayashi, direction by Tohru Hamazaki and animation direction by Kazuya Kuroda, Miho Sekimoto, Shou Meng Long, Kouhei Takahashi, Lim Sun-Hee, Lim Ji-Hyum, Yuuta Masaki, Yasunori Matsumura, Mayumi Hidaka and Yuuma Yokomatsu. After absorbing Hiyori along with Ichikishimahime, Tagitsuhime has finally obtained the power of all three goddesses. Upon returning to the metropolis, Tagitsuhime begins opening a portal that connects the living world with the Netherworld. Meanwhile, Kanami joins sortie after sortie to control the damage dealt by the frequent Aradama attacks. Even Mai and the others knew that Kanami is pushing herself too hard. Synopsis Atop a skyscraper in the Tokyo metropolis, Tagitsuhime, who has recently obtained the power of Takirihime and Ichikishimahime, began establishing a connection with the remaining remnant of the original Tagitsuhime in the Netherworld, Hirukomitama. Yukina was present in congratulating her for the accomplishment, but Tagitsuhime sought no further use of Yukina, and asked her to leave, with the Imperial Guards pointing their sword at Renpu's president at the first sign of protest. Kanami woke up after finding out that her mother did not show up in her dream, and she immediately prepared herself for another sortie in Tokyo as she was once again deployed by Director Sana Maniwa. Meanwhile, as the media was left speculating about the current actions of Tagitsuhime and the Special Sword Administration Bureau, Akane and three of the presidents of the Five Traditions voiced their concern now that Tagitsuhime would definitely abandon Yukina after achieving her goal. For the meantime, Akane decided to deploy Toji from Minoseki and Heijou to suppress any Aradama threats within Suginami Ward. However, employing the help of Hiyori's friends in the fight against Aradama remained a painful decision for Presidents Hashima and Gojou, especially with Hiyori consumed by Tagitsuhime. Following another successful suppression mission, Kanami and the others shared Mai's baked cookies. Although Kaoru's humorous reaction to being uncharacteristically eager about doing her Toji duties had brightened their mood, Kanami's mention of Hiyori while eating a chocolate mint cookie immediately reminded them of the bitter reality involving her. Everyone knew that Kanami was faking her joyful mood, and Kaoru urged her to reveal her true feelings about losing Hiyori. Kanami soon revealed that she had been blaming herself for not being able to reach to Hiyori at the most important moment and for being unable to fulfill the promise of sharing the burden with her. Mai and the others likewise apologized for pushing the burden to Kanami. Moments after being able to shed her tears for Hiyori, Kanami thanked everyone for their support, and asked them for a favor. Near the building where Tagitsuhime established a connection with the Netherworld, noro started falling like snow, creating Aradama where the "snowflakes" would fall. At headquarters, Akane feared that a scenario similar to the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay would happen again, and Sana prepared to lead field operations once again. Suddenly, Yukari arrived, bringing along Ayanokouji's president Yuzuki Souraku with her, and Sana immediately yielded the leadership position to "Demon" Yuzuki. Then, Kanami and the others arrived for a different objective: to retrieve Kogarasumaru from Tagitsuhime. Mai assumed command of the group, and focused on clearing the way for Kanami. Maki and Suzuka also cooperated with the group, as do Rui and Friedman, who had sent a newer version of S-Equipment with improved operation time for the five girls. With Yukari completing the advance party, the group made their move with Nene acting as frontline. Imperial Guards immediately headed to intercept Kanami's group, forcing Sayaka to prevent Ayumu Uchizato from confronting Kanami while Maki, Suzuka, Ellen, Kaoru and Mai dealt with the rest. As Kaoru cleaved her way against the Aradama surrounding her allies, Sayaka continued the skirmish against Ayumu, who was enraged by the hurdles that stood between her and Kanami. Sayaka easily read Ayumu's strikes and effortlessly evaded them, all while countering the Ayanokouji girl's idea of strength. Eventually, Sayaka ended the fight by baiting Ayumu into a kiriotoshi before slashing her down, with Sayaka calling Ayumu's sword "soulless". A frustrated Yukina returned to the Tokyo Station Hotel. Here, she was cornered by several Aradama who broke into her room, and she helplessly tried to repel their presence. Then, as she anguished about being cast aside by everyone, someone emerged to slay the Aradama in the room. Yukina immediately recognized Suijingiri Kanemitsu, and she returned to her egoistic self upon finding out that Yomi was the one who rescued her. However, Yukina became frightened once again at the sight of Yomi's deformed appearance caused by her prolonged exposure to noro. But, Yomi assured her by politely stating her return, prompting Yukina to make the same response she makes after Yomi's successful missions. Yomi collapsed shortly after this, leaving Yukina to shed tears in painful realization. Yukari and Kanami soon reached Tagitsuhime's location, and soon Kanami felt that her okatana Chidori is reacting with the presence of Kogarasumaru inside Tagitsuhime's body. A resolved Kanami fought alongside Yukari to take down Tagitsuhime, but as Yukari felt her Utsushi weaken after prolonged combat, Kanami was forced to deal with Tagitsuhime alone. Due to Kanami's urge to bring back Hiyori, her swordsmanship began to push back Tagitsuhime to the point of being able to gash the evil god across the chest. Hiyori, who was inside Tagitsuhime's body, eventually used this wound to escape. Tagitsuhime was surprised about Hiyori breaking out of her body, but soon prepared to execute her and Kanami together. But, Yukari cleaved the floor beneath the two girls, allowing them to reunite with Nene and the others several stories down. Episode Gallery Characters * Tagitsuhime * Yukina Takatsu * Kanami Etou * Sana Maniwa * Ema Hashima * Iroha Gojou * Akane Origami * Kaoru Mashiko * Sayaka Itomi * Mai Yanase * Ellen Kohagura * Nene * Yukari Origami * Yuzuki Souraku * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Rui Onda * Richard Friedman * Ayumu Uchizato * Yomi Satsuki * Hiyori Juujou New Characters Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第22話「隠世の門」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes